The Stormwind Herald Issue Eight
'Civil War in Wolf’s Crossing' The bloody internal conflict that has wracked the province of Wolf's Crossing with deadly convulsions for the past several months has finally come to a gruesome end. On the morning of July 10th the mad ruler of Wolf’s Crossing, Darion Blackmorn, the self-proclaimed “King of Wolf’s Crossing,” was executed after being officially deposed and convicted of treason against the state by a court of his peers. Presiding over the trial was Blackmorn’s aunt, Lady Caterinia Soren-Whitehall, the Duchess of Dawnshire and leader of the revolt that rose up against Blackmorn in response to his increasingly violent acts of repression, tyranny, and outright madness. Although the end of Blackmorn’s reign has been welcomed by the majority of the Crossing’s residents, there remains a growing wave of discontent revolving around the manner in which his reign was brought to a final end. The trial of Darion Blackmorn was a hasty affair and took place before Blackmorn’s sister, the heir to the Crossing, Lady Lorrain Blackvale, could arrive to ensure impartiality during the proceedings. These troubling facts were compounded further with news that Lord Blackmorn was executed with his own sword by order of Duchess Dawnshire, a dire insult that many in the north have found revolting whether supporter or opposition to Blackmorn. As a result of circumstances surrounding the trial of the Mad King many Lords who had previously supported the rebellion have begun to question the manner in which their victory was carried out. With Darion Blackmorn dead and his children disinheirited, the Lady Lorrain Blackvale was to be the next in the line of succession. Despite Lady Lorrain's legitimate claim to her brother’s domain, just two days after Blackmorn's execution, Caterinia Soren-Whitehall called a meeting of the lords of the Crossing, during which she declared herself Grand Duchess of Wolf's Crossing by right of conquest and ordered all Blackmorns to surrender themselves at the Soren seat in Leone or be arrested within a fortnight. Despite her public offer of peace, Soren-Whitehall ordered the slaying of a number of lords within the Blackmorn family by the Whitehall Knights; Sirs Willem Poole and Stephen Warwyk. After the brief violence, Lady Caterinia went on to bestow the lands of Osric's Anvil, Jonsport and the East Watch to lords of her choosing. With most of Lady Lorrain Blackvale's supporters slain or in exile, the tuburlant and semi-independent province of Wolf’s Crossing appears to finally be at peace once more. Whether or not the peace will last with the Blackmorn heir still living, only time will tell. Turalyon to be Rescued? In an announcment this past Sunday during an extraordinary session of the Congregation of the Silver Hand, Grand Knight Erich Gottfried Manstein informed the assembled paladins and spectators that the location of the much beloved High General Turalyon had been found by the magisters of the Stormwind Circle of Magi using divinatory magics in conjuction with the Lion's Bastion and Windrunner's Tear. Located in a region of the Twisting Nether known as Arzon, the mages of Stormwind came to the conclusion that the portal taken by Turalyon and Alleria had lead them to a mysterious planet far within the void, one which even the Draenei know little of. Excited by the prospect but also in awe that their efforts during the Expedition to Nagrand and the Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas had proven fruitful, the Congregation looked on in hushed anticipation as the Grand Knight went further to announce that the Silver Hand would be working in conjunction with the Magus Senate of Dalaran in hopes of being able to effect a rescue of Sir Turalyon and the Lady Alleria Windrunner. After careful research and divination, the magisters of the Senate speculate that, although a traditional arcane portal would not be powerful enough to reach to lost heroes in the Twisting Nether, a dark portal akin to those used by the Burning Legion could be retooled to suit the purposes of the Congregation. With only one place containing the weakened barriers between the physical world and the Twisting Nether known, the Outland, the Magisters believe that, with enough power and the correct tools, a capturing of a dark portal could spell the ultimate rescue of two of the Alliance's greatest living heroes. Putting a matter to the peers of the Congregation, the Grand Knight's proposal that the Silver Hand mobilize every resource at it's disposal to make way to Nagrand was met with universal approval and praise despite the highly dangerous nature of the mission. Speaking eloquently on their desire to see the lost heroes of the Light returned, both Lord Lutharias Riverwind and Sir Theodore Varill, both knights of high esteem and regard, spoke their complete support of the endeavor and vowed to devote all the resources at their disposal to the cause. As the Congregation fo the Silver Hand prepares for the expedition are under way, Alliance Intelligence reports that forces of the Horde, specifically Sin'dorei operating with the Reliquery out of Netherstorm, may be mobilizing their forces in Outland. Although no immediate conflict is seen, the Congregation has clashed numerous times with the armies of Quel'Thalas and there are some reports indicating that the Blood Elf commanders who were defeated during the Invasion of Quel'Thalas are burning for vengeance against the holy organization that raided their lands with impunity. News of the Realms 'Silver Hand Ascendant' Lady Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale, Countess of Seastone, formally announced this Thursday that the Stomgarde Chapter of the Silver Hand, known locally as the Order of the Crimson Fist, would be reformed and reinstituted along traditional orthodox lines. Under the patronage of the reclusive Lady-Regent Hellissa Brisby of the Arathorian Coalition, the Countess Seastone has publicaly professed her wish that the Order of the Crimson Fist be an organization by which the splintered paladins of Stromgarde might come together in common purpose to not only uphold the tenants of the Light and the Three Virtues, but to also work tirelessly in reclaiming their seemingly forgotten homeland. The Order, still in a fledging state, currently lacks any clear cut leadership, however. With the position of Chapter Master still open and the Countess Seastone adamant in her position to find a noble leader for the Knights of Stromgarde, the Order of the Crimson Fist provides a clear and virtuous opportunity to any paladins seeking to leave their mark upon the Highlands. 'Forsaken Atrocities' On the morning of July 12th the small mountain village of Brookshire located in the Redridge Mountains just east of Stormwind, suffered a brutal and gruesome attack at the hands of a band of Forsaken terrorists. The small mountain hamlet, with a population of forty-six persons, was taken by complete surprise when a group of what the Alliance High Command estimates to be thirty Forsaken descended upon the town. With grizzly intent upon their mind, the vile corruptions of flesh laid waste to the isolated village, slaughtering nearly the entire population of Brookshire. The small militia composed of eight local farmhands and one constable was able to put an end to over twenty undead before they were overwhelmed by the vicious and mindless horde of the Banshee Queen’s misbegotten servants. Once the brave men of the militia sacrificed their lives in defense of the town, the undead raiders proceeded to massacre the town’s civilian population; flaying their skins and hanging their entrails, appendages, and skinned faces from the buildings of the town. The majority of the remains of the townsfolk, however, were displayed on the inner and outer walls of Brookshire’s modest chapel. The holy site, known as Saint Uther’s Hospice, was a little known pilgrimage location long thought blessed when Saint Uther visited the town some years after the conclusion of the Second War. Count Remginton Ridgewell, the lord of Brookshire, issued a decree proclaiming the eight militiamen who gave their lives in defense of the town honorary Knights of Ridgewell: Sir Aldus Munlaid, fifteen years of age, farmer-hand Sir John Hendricks, fourteen years of age, farm-hand Sir Hamm Ulders, seventeen years of age, farm-hand Sir Henry Cavens, sixty-two years of age, innkeeper Sir Marshal Rightford, twenty-seven years of age, veteran soldier Sir Hans Osterlin, forty years of age, veteran soldier Sir Pierre Fornei, ninety-two years of age, veteran soldier and town elder Sir Dana Mallory, thirty-five years of age, retired officer of the Stormwind Army and Town Constable 'Province Rebuilt After Decades of Decay!' The Barony of Faulkenburg was a virtually defunct fiefdom within the Kingdom of Stormwind. Before the First War the barony was primarily composed of the mountainous land to the east of Stormwind City and just north-eas of what is now known as Stone Cairn Lake. The mountainous landholding, although small, contained several productive gold and silver mines, a fact which brought great wealth to the Barons of the House of Manstein who ruled over the tiny sliver of a fiefdom in the years before the First War. With the razing of Stormwind by the orcs during the First War the barony was abandoned by its owners. The lucrative gold and silver mines of the land taken over by the orcs of the new Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer's Horde, their wealth used to fuel the construction of the great Horde armada that would later invade Lordaeron during the Second War. At the conclusion of the Second War, the surviving members of the House of Manstein returned to find their ancestral lands utterly destroyed. The mines picked clean of all their precious ore, that the dangerous and rocky mountain paths had been left untended and that the great family manor was nothing more but smoldering embers. With few heirs, no serfs and the land's only commodity depleted, the land was been all but abandoned; only its title is still alive under the head of the House of Manstein, Baron Erich Gottfried Manstein. Despite this turbulent past the Baron of Faulkenburg, also the Count of Eastvale and now styled by recent decree of King Wrynn as the Duke of Eastburg, began an enormous reconstruction campaign that has taken nearly a full year of intensive and very expensive labor. Although how exactly the expensive rebuilding was funded is unknown, what can be assured is that the rebuilt town of Falconswatch, the seat of the old Barony, stands today as a glittering example of Stormwind’s ability to rebound from even the most absolute of desolation. 'Lawman Found Dead in Canals, Murderer on the Prowl!' Constable Joffrey Boreguard was found dead whilst floating the south eastern portion of the Stormwind Canals near Old Town this past Tuesday. Faceless and fingerless, the Constable, himself a resident of Stormwind and employee of the Stormwind Guard, was found with a the letters “SC” branded into the palm of his hand along with a curious black rose within his pocket. The Constable is only the latest in a series of deaths within Old Town as a result of what investigators believe to be the murderous intent of the “Shadow Cat Killer.” With nearly three other deaths now attributed to the Shadow Cat, authorities have been able to confirm that each of those found dead were discovered to have received a mysterious and blank letter from a person calling himself the Shadow Cat. Any other links have yet to be found but Stormwind authorities are warning all citizens that should they receive a letter addressed from the Shadow Cat to report it immediately. Decrees Duchy of Eastburg to be Constituted: Count Manstein to be Made Duke! By order and will of his most sovereign majesty, King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind, the County of Eastvale, the land of which consists of the territories located within the boundry between the eastern bank of the Stonecairne River, the westernmost edge of the Redridge mountains, the northernmost termination of land before the northern Redridge mountains and the land immediately south of the Eastforth road surrounding Ridgepoint Tower, and the Barony of Faulkenburg, a land composed of a large mountain valley located approximately within the westernmost portion of the Redridge mountains abuting Redridge Lake, are both to be hereby dissolved of their independence and shall be reconstituted under one domain of ducal authority known as Eastburg. In accordance with his Majesty’s will and the express approval of the Stormwind House of Nobles the newly rebuilt and restored lands of Faulkenburg along with the prosperous lands of Eastvale shall be further refered to as the united province of Eastburg and shall henceforth be goverened in his Majesty's stead by the former lord of both lands, the 24th Count of Eastvale and 12th Baron of Faulkenburg, Lord Erich Gottfried Manstein, henceforth known as the 1st Duke of Eastburg. By the Grace and Wisdom of his Most August Majesty, King Varian Wrynn By Express Order and Resolution of the Stormwind House of Nobles Decreta Columban V The fifth decree of Archbishop Columban V dealt primarily with rising concerns over the role of the inquistion and excommunication within the realms of the Church. The appointment of Bishop Luther Alburton to the Prefecture of the Congregation of the Inquisition saw a dramatic rise in the prosecution of heresy and slander in the church, as well as liberal exercise of the Right of Excommunication that had long been a tradition held dear to the independent minded Bishops of the Council of Bishops. Bishop Alburton's abuses of the right, however, and the public outcry that they elicited eventually forced the Archbishop to revoke the Right of Excommunication and place new limits on the use of the ancient rite. In addition to alteractions in Church orthodoxy, the controversy was swiftly followed by a reshuffling of the management of the Congregation of the Inquisition. The Word of the People: Opinions & Talk 'A Response to Valerian Augustus' I am a warlock. I have served on the front lines and fought on every continent in Azeroth, Even assisting the causes of Light wielders. I have defended Dalaran from the Elves of the High Kingdom and fought the Horde at every possible turn in defense of the Alliance. I am a proud soldier of the Alliance and I am not alone in this. Other warlocks have proudly fought and died under the Alliance banner. So to say we have no tolerance in the streets of our kingdom is folly. We are patient. In the shadows, we will continue to practice our craft, and on the battlefield we shall use it on the enemies of the Alliance. Though, I do question the wisdom of turning away a willing blade to fight for the Alliance. The Draenei are not the only ones who remember the threat of the Legion. We warlocks are well aware of the threat that the Legion still possesses. Of those who I speak to, warlocks tend to remember their very real threat. We are tolerated for our uses on the battlefield. The warlocks you speak of who parade around the streets with their demons out are the chaff. You might be surprised to hear that anyone could be a warlock - even a simple fisherman or a shopkeeper. We dress and act like regular people. Like the Demon hunters, who fight fire with fire, we will be there when the time comes. -Anonymous Warlock 'Nothing Noble' Readers, I can’t sit in silence any longer. We have all heard whispers about the torrid little secrets of Stormwind’s most powerful -and ever so fashionable- elite. You do know what I’m talking about, don’t you? For too long we have been forbidden to peek behind their gilded doors and into their oh-so-carefully guarded closets. Alliances, aliases, affairs all swept under the finest Pandaren rugs and away from inquiring minds. Well readers, I’m here to serve them up on a silver platter for you… after all, a little scandal never hurt anyone, now did it? The most notable sighting of the week happened at a certain Lion’s Pride Inn on Thursday. For those of you who have not journeyed to this storied inn, this salacious house of sin is as famous for its drinks as it is for its beautiful dancers- and the varied tastes that both appeal to. You can imagine my surprise that a certain high-ranking official from Silver Hand would appear there, apparently attempting to evince a certain air of mystery by shrouding himself in a 2000 thread-count cloak. If you doubt me, an anonymous informant so courteously provided me with some rather irrefutable evidence (please see below). Now readers, a night of passion with a common inn girl (or boy) would have been provocative enough. However, what actually transpired beggars the belief. According to eye witnesses, our dear sir traveled to the back of the inn for a clandestine meeting of another sort. Awaiting him there was a massive dark worgen, dressed in fine traveling clothes. Behind closed doors we can only speculate about what happened, though my sources indicated that it sounded as if either a rough embrace or wild brawl ensued. Even more titillating, a listener reported that the wolf-man seemed to be related to our dear friend the noble of the Highlands. What were you doing in there, sir? And who is this cursed man to you? Well readers, be assured that I will keep a “tail” on both of our friends and report any updates to you. Until then, secret-seekers, I remain faithfully yours. Nadiya Feeling hungry? Here is a morsel to chew on until next time. -Nobility loves company: a peek into one of the world’s most secretive love lives **Note: Dear reader, I cannot shed light on the truth without your help! Please report any scandalous sightings to the Herald for verification and publication. Please include your name and whatever evidence that you have, as well as a list of any possible witnesses. All contributors will, of course, remain anonymous.** The Unspoken Genocide People & Places of the Realms This Week's Feature: Sir Theodore Varill, Exemplar of Uther's Legacy Paladin, Knight of the Silver Hand, devout follower of the Light, son of Rhandy and Lisa Varill, Sir Theodore Varill the Chivalrous is a shining example of everything that a protector of the Light was meant to be. Born in Capital City near the end of the Second War, Sir Varill was the son of free thinkers and artists, people who chose the world of intellectual pleasures and wonder to that of servitude and devotion. At a young age the man who would one day become Highlord of the Lordaeronian Order of the Silver Hand enlisted in the Army of Lordaeron in an effort to help ensure that the devastation wrought on his homeland during the Second War would never again be repeated. Talented with an extraordinary degree of martial prowess, Theodore was able to rise through the ranks quickly and was soon known not only for his abilities on the battlefield, but also for his reputation as a responsible and honorable leader of men. Unfortunately for Sir Varill, as with many other noble defenders of Lordaeron, he was soon forced to endure under the tyranny of Prince Arthas' betrayal of Lordaeron. With the army of Lordaeron scattered and In the absence of official authority, many people fight for their very survival in small militia band to defend what pockets of humanity remained in Lordaeron. Theodore Varill was no different, quickly joining a militia created by Colonel Alexander Delforne of the Lordaeronian Army in hopes of saving what was left of his beloved country. Unfortunately, the Colonel was very lacking when it came to tactical ability and decisiveness, himself a casualty of peace time laxity and promotion in the military heirarchy. Consequently, the militia suffered heavy casualties in their defense and eventually the Delforne himself fell in battle. With Delforne's death Sir Varill took command of the demoralized fractured militia, forging it into a powerful band of fighters that fought their way through the hordes of Scourge in Lordaeron to the relative safety of the lands of the South. Arriving in Stormwind after his long trek, the militia disbanded and the attendant members parted ways. Grief stricken by the destruction of his homeland, Varill sought solice in the Light and was eventually approached by a paladin of the Silver Hand who saw much promise in him, offering him a place in the Clergy of the Holy Light, a sect of the Church of the Holy Light. As a man of great faith and virtue, Sir Varill prompty joined and began as a novice and, upon becoming an aspirant, was assigned for a time as apprentice to Sir Heord Lantheron to learn the ways of paladinhood. Seeking to prove in undying devotion to the Light and show all his worthiness, Theodore ventured north along with his mentor to the Alterac Mountains in order to retrieve an ancient blade forged in times immemorial called Caelos, High Blade of the Heavens. It was there that Sir Lantheron and the Aspirant Varill were forced into battle against agents of the Horde also seeking the sword. Vanquishing their foes with all the faith and tenacity befitting the most renown of the Order's Paladins the pair were able to return victorious from their mission. For returning the High Blade of the Heavens the duo were commended by Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp in the Cathedral of Light and given public accolades. Continuing his apprenticeship for some more months, accompanying the College of Canons in their campaigns, most particularly in the Arathi Highlands, the then Exemplar of the Church, Sir Tenevus Stromheart, -a man who would later be cast out of the College in disgrace- annointed Varill as Sir Theodore the Chivalrous, Paladin of the Silver Hand. For many years after his anointment as a Paladin of the Silver Hand Sir Varill came to empitimize not only his postnomial, but also the essence of Paladinhood. Serving with valor during the Battle of Theramore, routing out a nest of cultists in the Redridge Mountains, and playing a pivitol role in leading the College Canons forces in rescueing the stolen Sigil of Gavinrad, a relic of great power and importance taken by the Cult of the Damned in hopes of corrupting the potent artifact of the Holy Church. It was for his continued exemplary service that Sir Varill was eventually appointed Duty-Head paladin of the College of Canons after the dismissal of Sir Tenevus Stromheart. Working with get faith and efficiently, Sir Varill did much to clean the mess left by the Duke of Rockvale's self serving use of the Church's paladins and led the College's Paladins with extraordinary valor. Eventually, however, the call to help reclaim his homeland became too strong and, with the blessing of his mentors, Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp and Lord-Vicar Erich Gottfried Manstein, stepped down from his position as Duty-Head and left to join the ranks of the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored under Queen Madelynne I. It was there that the Sir Varill's abilities and utter piety became legend among the people of Blackmarsh. Fighting with great tenacity during the Queen's Second Grand Crusade, Sir Varill made a name for himself on the battlefield by slaying record numbers of undead, subsequently refusing to boast of his victories and garnering him a reputation as a humble warrior within the Royal Army of Lordaeron. Despite the eventual defeat of the Second Crusade, Sir Varill swiftly saw from his experiences on the battlefield that the paladins of Lordaeron were splintered. To this end, Varill petitioned his Queen and Church for a reformation of Lordaeron's Order of the Silver Hand. Recognizing Sir Varill's keen martial prowess, deep faith, and true humility, Sir Varill was bestowed with the title of Highlord of Lordaeron's Chapter of the Silver Hand. To this day Highlord Varill continues in his work reorganizing the Silver Hand of Lordaeron and so far his efforts have been meet with resounding success. Leading the Order on the battlefields of the Congregation of the Silver Hand's Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas, Highlord Varill's reign as shepherd of the new Lordaeron's Silver Hand has begun the ushering in of the revival of the shattered kingdoms paladins. Whether ultimately successful in his endeavor to follow in Sir Uther's footsteps only time will tell, so far, however, this young man from Capital City has managed to prove himself a true exemplar of the Church of the Holy Light. Advertisements 'Turbanman and Associates; Solicitors and Barristers' Facing legal trouble? Injured at work? Indicted for murder? Why should you go to jail for a crime someone else noticed! Contact Turbanman and Associates - Stormwind's #1 provider of legal services - today and rest easy with the knowledge that your court matter will be handled with the combined experience of over a century's legal practice. Chambers located at Number 17 Adamant Lane, Old Town; Lakeview Hall, Goldshire; and Number 34C, Commons, Ironforge. Mail to be addressed to Turbanman and Associates, Bob Loblaw (Everen) or Joriel Graves (Joriel). 'Seeking Masons!' Seeking experienced masons, builders, and workers of stone to come forth and enlist in the building of several large scale projects anticipated to require at least one – two years of commitment. Salary for those accepted begins at a generous five gold coins a month and may increase dependent upon skill. Those interested in the project should contact “Hess” Goldforge at 722 North Dwarf Canal Street, Stormwind City. 'Let It Be Known' Justice rides north to Stromgarde, and the Bastard Vargrinn will be deposed! Thane Everen, Palatine and Loyalist, seeks men to aid in the return of the North to the rule of King Danath! For every man who will fight in the coming conflict, he promises a groat a day wages, the chance for glory, and the freedom to settle in the Arathi Highlands! Step forward and fight for man's ancestral home! 'Go PRIME with GOLDRINEX PRIME!' Our customers have spoken, and we've listened: with double the active ingredients, GOLDRINEX is now more ferocious than ever! Enjoy GOLDRINEX PRIME with twice the strength, at the same low price! GOLDRINEX is a new alchemical solution designed to surpress Goldrinn's rage within Worgen-turned Humans. Using a combination of Gilnean alchemy, Gnomish ingenuity, and Druidic might, GOLDRINEX allows you to go about your daily routine without fear of turning into a crazed beast and attacking your loved ones! Prices: of Goldrinex x1 -- 25 Silver Coins (75% Off!) of Goldrinex Prime x1 -- 1 Gold Coin of Goldrinex Prime x5 -- 4 gold coins of Goldrinex Prime x20 -- 16 gold coins *Consume after a full meal. Do not consume GOLDRINEX on an empty stomach. *Limit use of Goldrinex to one per-day. *Keep out of reach of children, Gnomes, and pets. Send your payments to Adrius Nevermoore in Darel'horth, Gilneas. Deliveries will take approximately three days to process. 'Recruitment: 87th Vanguard' Citizens of the Alliance! The 87th Alliance Vanguard is working together with the in order to secure our northern border as well as reclaim the lands we've lost - and we need soldiers to fill our ranks! Volunteer soldiers of varying experience can enlist with the 87th if they wish to serve on the front lines against the Forsaken. For more information, contact Commander Hadrian "Arlén" Locke. 'Help Wanted: Ferenold Stormshend Seeking Artists!' Painters, sculptors, and drawers of high caliber wanted for commissions reflecting the national character of Gilneas. Prices will be negotiated upon meeting. All work will be displayed publicly inside the Howling Oak and other places of importance. Please contact Sir Ferenold Stormshend by letter, who resides in Northshire. 'A Letter From the Editor' I would like to leave this small place as an acknowledgement of all those who have contributed to the health of this lovely paper that I set out so many months ago to create. Without the contributions of our informants, opinion writers, and other benefactors the Herald would not be the paper it is today. Light bless them all. They know who they are. From the Balk Printing Press Chief-Editor Raeder Adlelaid Category:Documents Category:News Bulletins Category:The Stormwind Herald